


Used To

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (Sort of???) - Freeform, M/M, poem, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask. I don't know.</p></blockquote>





	Used To

_My name is Ian Gallagher._   
_I want to be an officer. At least I used to._   
_I’m kind. At least I used to be._   
_My family’s close. At least we used to be._   
_My sister cares about us. At least she used to._   
_I’m sweet. At least I used to be._   
_I’m loving. At least I used to be._   
_I’m against hurting the people who love me the most. At least I used to be._   
_I have a best friend. At least I used to._   
_I have a mother. At least I used to._

_And I have a boyfriend._   
_A boyfriend who loves me more than anything else in the entire world. A boyfriend who would give up his own life if it were to make mine even a fraction better. A boyfriend who nuzzles my forehead and kisses the top of my head. A boyfriend who makes me breakfast and tells me how much I deserve love. How much he loves me._   
_I have a boyfriend who I love more than anything else in the world. A boyfriend who could never be replaced._

_At least I used to._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. I don't know.


End file.
